


Ms. Marvel

by UnknownUncut



Series: Fairy Lights [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Mansion, Gen, Kamala and Peter are best firends, Parent Tony Stark, Science fair project building, Taskmaster is a good guy in this, Vision (Marvel) Cooks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 04:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15987695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUncut/pseuds/UnknownUncut
Summary: Science Fair is just around the corner and, yet again, Ms. Marvel, aka Kamala Khan, has left the project until last minute and forgot about the whole partners part. Luckily for her so did one Peter Parker.





	Ms. Marvel

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back! Now you probably notice, if you been following along, that the shorts, before this one, are now part of a series called Fairy Lights. There's a reason why it's called that I am making something that explains both the Fairy Lights and what had happened in the Soul Stone.
> 
> And the special person isn't Loki but don't worry I have plans for him. Unless you read 'Just A Hammer' than you know that Loki around. I am open to suggestions of what I can do with Loki, other than taking over the world not doing that one, but open to anything else.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy! And if you have questions or suggestions don't be shy about leave a comment.

“Peter!?” Kamala jogs out of the school after the spider. “Wait, I need to ask you something?”

Peter slows down enough that Kamala can catch up. However he doesn’t look up from the miniature web shooters he been fiddling with.

“What do you need?” he ask.

“Have you gotten a partner for the science fair yet, and I know its super last moment but since we were both busy with – well – everything I thought it would be great for us to work together.” Kamala knows she’s rambling but she can’t help it. It’s not every day that you get to work with the Spider-man.

Peter stops, like fully on stop. “Wait! We needed a pair!?

Kamala stops as well, turning to face him. “Well yeah, it’s the Pairs of Electrons Science Fair, but I guess you won’t know about that since you just transfer back from Horizon.” She chuckles awkwardly.

“You know what, Kamala, I’ll work with you and we’ll see everyone at Midtown that we aren’t fools,” Peter held his hand out.

“Oh, you heard about how everyone of my projects involved the avengers?”

“More or least.”

Kamala sighs, hanging her head in shame, but she quickly springs back up, shakes Peter’s hand, before taking off. “I’ll meet you at Avengers Mansion!”

With that Kamala took off to the field like she normally does. Peter watch her leave before continuing on to the main gate.

“Hey Pete, hurry up or we’ll be late for movie nights at Ned’s!” Harry shouts, waving the spider over. Peter shakes his head, pocketing his web shooters, before jogging his way over. Hopefully movie night is short.

**…**

Tony yawns as he enters the mansion where the new Avengers are now living. He been told that it’s easier and ‘super cool’ by the members of the newer team.

The main area of the mansion has a couple of the newer Avengers sitting/standing around. Wasp and Ant-man are sitting on the stairs, Clint has opt to sitting one step above the two. Natasha has walked out of the kitchen carrying two plates of pasta by the looks of things and gives one to Wasp.

Over in the small sitting area, or the waiting room some of the kids are calling it, is T’Challa and Bucky. If he remembers correctly from what Peter had told him, those two are friends and act like over protective siblings or parents for the young avengers.

Man, he really need to think up a cooler name than Young Avengers.

He decides to head to the kitchen to get some of that pasta but stop when he heard laughing and loud talking coming from the living room. Food or mystery laughter?

Food first, mystery laughter later.

**…**

“Maybe, no the teachers would never allow it.” Kamala set the blue paint down as she picks up another. “Or maybe this–?”

Peter wave his hand, dismissing the plans. “Remember last time, the teachers will throw a fit if we brought that in.”

“Right, forgot about that.”

The two been talking over what to do for the science fair for over four hours. Peter’s movie night got cut short when Gwen and Miles had to get back to Horizon to finish up some last minute work before the open house Friday.

“Oh! Oh, oh, oh!” Kamala push some of the blue plans out of the way before finding the one is wanting, and shows it off. “How about the Lucio!?”

“And what’s the Lucio?” ask Peter.

“Glad you ask, it’s the ultimate music amplifier for both blasting tones and shooting bad guys,” she states proudly. “Plus we can just tell the teachers that it’s a new form of listening to music, which it is.”

Peter nods his head as he looks the plans over. “I like it!”

“Like what?” ask Tony. The man just walked in, carrying a plate of pasta in. They forgot that it’s dinner time.

“Oh just what we are doing for the science fair, do you–?” Peter starts to ask but Tony quickly cut him off.

“Sorry not listening, la, la, la, what science fair!” If the guy wasn’t holding a plate of pasta he would have ran out of the room but he quickly walks away just as Vision walks in.

“What’s has gotten Tony ‘all rallied up’ as you would say.” Vision walks in carrying two plate the, probably, cold pasta.

Kamala enlarge her hand to take both plates. Vision set them into her hand as she pulls it back around and makes it grow small again. She took the other plate before it could fall and pass it to Peter, who takes it from her.

“Probably because he’s one of the judges for our science fair and he doesn’t want to help in anyway with our project” said Peter.

“Oh, that makes sense.”

“Man, I love your pasta Vis!” Kamala exclaimed.

“Be thankful I’m the one that convenes Vision is make it.” The trio looks over to see Taskmaster walking into the room. However he’s not the villain that everyone knows him as. He’s, as of right now, Tony Masters who’s having dinner with his ‘family’.

“Thanks, Task!” Kamala set her plate down to get up, giving Tony a quick hug, before happily going back to her spot on the floor to eat her food.

“Yeah whatever kid…” Tony mumbles. They all know, even Vision, that the former Taskmaster has grown a soft spot for Ms. Marvel and the other kids since joining the avengers, way back when they fought MODOK.

Tony leans against the back of the couch as he looks over what they been doing. By just looking you can tell that they two are either mad geniuses or crazy loons that lost their marbles.

“So what are you guys working on for this…science fair?”

“Oh,” Kamala put her plate down and pick up the blue paint. “We’re making this music booster thing that can shoot bad guys, but not hurt them in anyway.”

“Well if you need someone to test it out for you, come to me and I’ll help.” Before either could thank him, Tony, with Vision tagging along, left the living room.

“Nice talking to you too!” She shouts after them.

“Hey don’t worry, at least Task is willing to help us.” Peter set his plate on the coffee table. “Now let’s get this thing built and ready for the fair on Friday!”

“Yeah, science!”

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of things. One this does tie into Marvel's Avengers Assemble and Marvel's Spider-man but you don't need to watch them I'll try to explain what's going on to make sense with both the movie verse and everything.
> 
> Peter has been going to Horizon High but couldn't afford to continue going so he want back to Midtown. I also had it so that's the school that Ms. Marvel also goes to because in the show it looks like the same school.
> 
> I won't keep you any longer. Hopefully you enjoyed!


End file.
